


偶爾主動一次吧！

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Jack Bright/Garry Leers
Kudos: 2





	偶爾主動一次吧！

耳朵捕捉到房間出入口短促的電子音後，伴隨著鎖被解開的聲響，病房門緩緩往一旁滑開。在病床上呈半臥位的Bright稍微撇頭看向那一處，噢，門口的是他那名瘋狂仰慕者啊，即使擁有同等的權限也認識了許久，名為Garry Leers的小個子同僚面對他仍怯生生地仿佛那些剛進基金會的新人。

「Bright博士，您還好嗎？」Leers在與病床稍遠的一段距離停下腳步，拿著文件的雙手縮在胸前。

「答案是一點都不好。可不可以麻煩你找把槍轟掉我的腦袋，或者是幫我把963摘了往外扔看看會不會運氣好砸到一副新身體呢？」Bright向對方嘟囔道，他的一隻手被石膏固定著而另一手被銬在床邊，即使想找辦法弄死自己都困難。

「請您不要浪費生命啊……」Leers低垂著眉，嘴角勉強扯出一個小小的弧度回應，每回聽到人事主管提起自盡他都感到一陣心塞，與Bright認識再久他都無法習慣這一點。

「不是啊，你不覺得這樣更省事省力又省錢嗎？」Bright咂了咂嘴回答。右手與部分肋骨骨折、脫臼的腳踝還有數不勝數的挫傷，這是對基金會來說不算嚴重的傷勢但嚴重影響日常生活的程度，讓此刻的他只能躺在醫療部瞪著單調的天花板。可惡，如果當時實驗失敗是直接把他搞死而不是像現在這樣一身傷可就輕鬆多了。

「……基金會也很缺乏人力的。」Leers停頓了一剎，將嘴裡滾動著的自己真正想法嚥下後如此回應，接著他翻動手裡的紙張轉移了話題。「Bright博士，我是來通知這次例行會議討論出的結果的。」

花了點時間把正事報告完後Leers將文件整理好放到病床旁的矮櫃上，他看向床上扁著嘴的Bright總覺得心裡有些過意不去，臉上掛著一副不太開心的模樣也是理所當然的吧，都已經受傷休養了還有源源不絕的工作找上門。想要讓人事主管能安穩地休息，那些事項都說明完後Leers打算儘快離開。

「對了，走之前幫我個忙。」聽到這句話讓才剛轉身朝向門口的他輕顫了下，每回Bright博士對他這麼說幾乎總是關於某種方面，因此這一次他也免不了往那個方向聯想。Leers緊抿著唇略顯不安地緩緩看向對方。

「來做一次吧。」來自床上人的話語令Leers發赤的臉又紅上一個色階，雖然說現在已經不會在聽見Bright發出邀請後腦充血到亟欲昏厥，這對他依然是相當劇烈的刺激。

「您現在的身體狀況大概不太合適……」他小聲地如此回道，當然不是不願意與Bright進行親密的行為，但Leers擔憂對方亂來會讓身上的傷勢更加嚴重。

「就是這樣才煩惱啊！你知道他們把我固定成這樣我連擼一發都辦不到嗎？反正我也動彈不得，你想怎麼搞都可以，只要能讓我爽到就好啦。」只是想抬起被銬住的那隻手比劃一下就因扯到傷處而呲牙，Bright順勢扮了個鬼臉，然後以可憐兮兮地視線投向旁邊佇立的Leers。

「一次就好嘛。」

完全不可能拒絕來自Bright這樣的請求，Leers短促地應了一聲後慢慢移動到病床旁，靠上床緣後，他在對方略顯期待的目光下動作僵硬地伸手拉下Bright病患服的褲腰，接著一隻手握上那微微硬起的男性外生殖器，從五指傳來的熱度與觸感令他害臊地掃了對方的臉龐一眼，確認Bright沒有要阻止的神態後，Leers注視著那根陽物嚥了口唾沫，沒有太多猶豫便湊近雙唇、低下腦袋含上去。

「Leers，唔……你沒必要這麼做的。」沒想到一向羞赧的同事會做出如此大膽的舉動，Bright稍稍訝異地睜大了眼睛，他被刺激的吸了一大口氣，身體因溫熱的包裹無意識地抽動了一下。

「您說了什麼都可以做。」Leers很快地鬆開口並縮了一下身子，雖然慣用手仍然在溫柔地揉搓撫摸著Bright的下身，但明顯表露出害怕自己做錯了事的神色。

「所以你直接上我就好了啊。」Bright瞪視著Leers的臉，那副糾結表情就像是看著名解答明明就擺在正前方卻依舊埋頭繞遠路的學生。他還想說就算會需要多一點鼓勵和煽動，對象是Leers的話肯定會急不可耐操進來的。但即使都已經這麼直接的表明了，Leers卻還是態度堅決地望過來，手部拿捏著力道愛撫Bright的下體。

「我想觸碰您。」

「算了，隨你吧。」

得到Bright許可後他再次貼上前，低頭生澀的舔吻著手中逐漸高昂的性器，Leers像是要把緊握的那根硬物吻遍。但別說是口交了，就連觸碰其他男人的生殖器他也毫無經驗，雖然不是第一次和Bright博士進行性方面的接觸，然而那幾次他也都是被動的被對方帶領。Leers努力回憶著Bright先前是怎麼樣撫摸他的——光是想起當時的感受和畫面都讓Leers的下身無法控制起了反應，他脹紅著臉努力地吸舔那硬挺的肉柱，一隻手摩挲著嘴巴無法顧及的部分，同時空出的另一隻手輕柔觸摸著周圍敏感的肌膚。Leers全心全意只想讓Bright也感到舒適，然而因不熟悉作法，每當他試圖將Bright吞的更深一些，總會不小心以牙齒碰到引起對方身軀一震，自己也會被噎的止不住咳嗽。

「嘖，就說了不會的話不要勉強做那種事。」Bright呼吸稍顯紊亂的說著，後者憋紅著臉不斷搖頭。

「我想讓您舒服起來……」臉上還掛著因深喉的不適逼出的未乾淚痕，Leers稍微退開了一點距離後以濕潤雙眼凝望著Bright，一邊賣力舔著手裡完全進入狀態的男根一邊回答道。

「就說了你插我的話我也能爽到啊。」Bright擰緊了眉頭，他可沒預料到Leers會提供這樣的服務，原本還打算翹起屁股讓對方進入的話彼此都能爽一下——那樣可簡單多了，即便可能會扯開已癒合的傷口Bright也毫不在意。

Leers沒有回應那句話，僅是埋頭吸吮撫弄著Bright的下身。他說不出口，沒辦法向一點兒也不在乎自身狀況的人事主管訴說他絕對不想造成Bright更大的身體負擔。

以手與口的愛撫持續了好一段時間，Leers鬆開酸澀的嘴，一邊親吻著Bright的大腿內側一邊解開自己的皮帶。剪裁合身的西褲被拋在地上，他確認了一下調整病床位置的開關已經鎖定，接著將一旁防止病患滾下床的欄杆放下後，Leers放輕動作爬到病床上，即使身材在男性平均值中偏向瘦小，一張病床上容納兩名成年男性仍過於擁擠。一面小心注意不讓自己掉下去，Leers同時努力避開身下人包紮著層層繃帶的傷口，然後他調整了姿勢將大部分的體重以雙腿支撐，臀部輕輕靠上Bright的性器前端。

「等一下，你該不會認為可以就這樣捅進去吧？」Bright難得的表現出震驚，今天Leers一次次的主動頻繁刷新了他對這名羞赧同事以往的印象，一切早已與預想的偏離了太多，看著對方已經準備要自己騎上來，他愣地不知該如何阻止。

「……沒問題的。」Leers垂著視線，聲音小的簡直要被室內設備造成的環境音給蓋過去。他單手伸到背後扶穩Bright的硬挺，一點一滴放低身體用自己的後穴將之接納。

「Bright博士……」他吐出長長一口氣呢喃著那個稱呼，發話的嗓音微微發顫，覆著水膜的眼瞳只盛滿了面前的人。Leers雙手愛憐地捧著對方的臉直直望入，一舉一動近乎虔誠。

「請用我的身體高潮吧。」

即便自己曾多次嘗試用手指進出那一處，這般被填滿的異物感依然是先前從未體驗過的。接納對方的肌肉緊繃的似是隨時會被扯裂，整個腹腔內部像是被塞滿並攪在一起，乾澀的內壁每回被摩擦過都引起一陣刺痛，臟器自發地蠕動著想將異物排出身體，Leers不禁疑惑這種行為在被進入的一方真的是能獲得快意的嗎？

但他忽略掉自身所有的不適感，一下下抬起臀又坐到深處，用自己的通道絞緊體內的粗大體積。進行中他目不轉睛盯著Bright略微皺著眉頭加重呼吸的臉龐。Bright博士應該是覺得舒服的吧……光是認知到這一點就足以讓他壓下所有不舒服的感受持續擺腰、為對方填充更多的愉悅感。

他感覺到Bright投向自己下腹的眼神，對方的目光停留在一小塊因汗水而緊貼體表的襯衫間露出的皮膚上，那道視線隱約帶著些疑惑。Leers一面繼續上下吞吐著Bright的性器，一面主動把襯衫下半部分解開一些，將被打濕的布料撥到兩旁，他讓Bright方才注視的部分完全坦露出來，然後Leers跟著垂眼，凝視在自己衣衫下那道幾乎橫跨大半腹部的扭曲猙獰疤痕。他抬起頭對Bright露出笑容。

「是那次您實驗電鋸大砲留下的紀念品呢。」Leers坐到底後卸下力喘了口氣，輕聲說著並以手指劃過肚子上顯眼的傷痕。那次意外被捲入幾乎差一點便奪去他的性命，最終多虧了基金會的醫療照護，Leers在躺了數不清的時日後得以保住生命，同時腹部多了這個永久的勛章。這是因Bright博士而擁有的傷疤，它的存在時時刻刻都令Leers聯想到對方，還有比這更加親密的痕跡嗎？因此當他注視著這道傷時目光總是充斥著仰慕與敬畏。他撫摸著腹部又一次不由自主笑起來，雖然不是什麼偉大戰鬥的標誌，這仍是讓Leers誇耀不已的印記。「我能理解您躺在這裡無法行動的難受，所以我會盡我所能的，Bright博士。」

病床在動作間發出了嘎吱聲，好似快要承受不住益發激烈的情事。交合持續一陣後肚子裡塞的滿滿當當的感覺他還是不太習慣，不過疼痛感已略微消減了。雖說並沒有從行為中直接地獲得快感，僅僅是Bright陷在性愛中表露的神態便讓Leers硬的不得了，光是意識到自己正與Bright結合著，比起生理上的刺激，源自心理滿溢的快感便令自身下體泊泊淌著晶瑩前液。他在興奮的加大吞吐力度同時不忘時時留意對方的傷，倘若不是姿勢不便的話，他還想更多的撫摸和親吻身下人的身軀。

「唔——Leers、已經可以了……」從下身堆砌而來的快感讓他瀕臨極限，Bright完好的左手下意識拉扯著限制行動的手銬，金屬碰撞的細碎聲響被他自己的粗重呼吸給掩蓋過去。

「沒問題的，您可以直接射出來。」Leers在微微喘息間說。無論是偏著頭蹙眉抿唇的表情，被銬在床邊的手，就連對方寬大病服下露出的紗布和繃帶都那麼的性感。他的視網膜想將一切全部捕捉下來刻印於腦海，雙眼完全沒辦法從Bright身上移開。

耳邊是Bright愈加急促的低喘，他在一聲拉長的呻吟中似乎達到了高潮，而Leers已經有些麻木的下身感覺不太出來對方性器的變化，他凝視著Bright情慾未褪的面龐，握住自己的性器重重摩擦了幾下也達到釋放。

想要接吻，想要握住他的手。壓抑下那些翻騰的慾望，Leers儘可能快地從Bright身上離開，他不能再進一步造成困擾了。脫力的雙腿令他有點站不穩，但顧不上自己的狀況，Leers隨意套上褲子後慌張地清理Bright下身的一片黏糊，緊接著細心替對方拉平衣物，甚至撫平了病床床單周遭的褶皺，像是努力想掩去所有方才性事的痕跡。

看到Leers這副模樣Bright忍不住又起了捉弄的心。

「不用那麼小心謹慎啦，你知道這裡是有監控的吧？」

Bright躺在病床上看著Leers整個人定格，那張通紅的臉先是發青再轉為毫無血色，然後他渾身顫抖著，露出泫然欲泣的表情緩緩轉過來。

「……Bright博士，請問我能摸您的963嗎？」

「不行呦。」


End file.
